Quandary
by dxlmao
Summary: Who knew so many uncertainties would come into Kagome's life when a certain devil just won't leave her alone!


A/N: I know I haven't updated in AGES! That's because I'm lazy as fuck and I haven't had time. the only reason I'm able to upload this short oneshot is because it was an assignment for my English class. So as an early birthday present from me to all of you (my birthday is on the 20th) here is a xover with Sebastian and Kagome. Also, this is AU-ish, and Sebastian has long hair!

Edit: Thank you to Diane (I would have thanked you privately but you're in guest mode). I posted this around 2-3ish in the morning so I didn't catch all the name changes. To address your concern, no, this is _**not**_ a stolen story. I would _**never**_ do that. As a matter of fact, the reason for having the name mix ups is because this is an original oneshot. The original names for the characters were: Elena (her eyes are also originally brown), Prince, and Sutekh. I hope I caught all the name changes this time. If not, feel free to tell me people!

 **Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own Kuroshitsuji or Inuyasha.**

* * *

Quandary

There was a clap of thunder and a bright flash of lightning lit the sky. A girl quickly scrambled toward the door to let the dog in. When she pushed open the door her dog was barking at the woods that stood in the back of her house.

"Hey! Hush Sesshomaru!" She said in a low, commanding voice. She placed her hand on top of his head and he quieted, but his stance was tense and his ears were perked up to catch any type of sound. She followed his line of sight and looked into the dark woods.

The girl turned her head up at the sky and blinked in confusion. She had definitely heard the thunder, and she had even seen the strike of lightning in the sky, and now that she thought about it, it had appeared over the woods. With no rain and the sky still blue, she reached down to release her saluki.

Sesshomaru began to bark again. Just as she clipped off the leash, he dashed into the woods. She stumbled back, surprised, before she realized what had happened. The girl hurried over to the edge of trees and peered into the darkness.

"Sesshomaru!" She called, "Sesshomaru, get back here!" After a minute, she huffed out a breath of air, rolling her eyes. She entered through the dense copse of trees and began the search for her dog.

It was eerily quiet. Usually when she ventured inside, the forest was buzzing with sounds of wildlife. The squirrels would frolic on the ground in search of food, birds would chirp distantly, and any small critter scurrying around on the ground would hurry away from her loud footsteps in the crinkled and decomposing leaves. Distantly, she heard Sesshomaru barking and she hurried toward his location.

When she arrived, Sesshomaru was barking viciously at a fallen form. It was shrouded in black but appeared to have a human shape. She cautiously inched forward and nudged it with her foot. A groan escaped the blob and she jumped back in surprise. The girl knelt beside it. This close, she realized all this black was just a pair of feathered wings.

Her mouth hung open before she shut it with a snap. She tentatively reached out to touch the glossy curve of a wing, but a pale arm shot out and held her wrist in an iron hold.

"You think to finish me while I am weak human?"

She startled and tried to wrench her arm away but only succeeded in almost dislocating it instead. Scared of what would happen if she didn't get away, she pulled again. "I'm only thirteen! Please don't kill me!"

A wing fell away to reveal a strikingly handsome and irritated face. Vermillion eyes were framed by long feathered lashes, and sinful lips curved into a cold line. Hair black as pitch fell in waves over square shoulders and pooled in the dirt. If it hadn't been for the octave of his voice, she would have thought him a woman.

During her not so subtle dissection of his person, his eyes never wavered from her form and she realized it with a start. "I—I wasn't! My dog…" She waved her arms and shrugged her shoulders feeling awkward.

Many minutes passed before she spoke again, "Who are you?" The girl looked him directly in the eyes even though some part of her knew that she shouldn't.

Her courage gave him pause. This little girl was bold enough to confront him even in his severely injured state. "A better question is—what am I."

"What are you?"

"I am a devil."

* * *

 _One year—there was an unexpected guest in her backyard._

"Go fetch, Sesshomaru!" The girl threw a Frisbee and watched as Sesshomaru jetted away from her to catch the flying disc. Instead of her dog catching it, long, pale fingers balanced the Frisbee over pointed claws.

Sesshomaru growled menacingly at the devil who appeared from out of thin air. He stood protectively in front of her and bared his maws. She shushed Sesshomaru and sent him inside. When she turned around she had a frown directed at the beautiful male.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am in your debt, so I have come to offer you a single wish to even everything out." He got right to the point and he watched the human stare dumbly at him.

"So… since I saved your life, I get a wish?"

"Precisely."

"Is there a catch? Like are you gonna steal my soul or something like that?"

"No," He explained patiently, "As I said before, I am in your debt. You will receive from me, a wish with no strings attached, so to speak."

"But how do I know you're not lying?" She was pushing her luck.

The devil narrowed his eyes, "Listen girl, a devil does not lie."

"O—Oh…" The girl stepped back from his suddenly, very peeved voice and broke eye contact with him. She didn't really want to risk saying something that would have those shiny, pointy claws coming in her direction.

His frosty demeanor changed when her confused answer reached his pointed ears. He walked toward her until he was uncomfortably close and tapped his claws over her collar bone. "So then, what is your wish?"

"I… I don't know."

* * *

 _Two years and three weeks—she_ almost _forgot about him._

Short, black curls fell into angry, blue eyes. A rock sat innocently in the middle of the sidewalk and the girl with the angry eyes heatedly kicked it away from her.

"Ah," murmured a sensuous voice from beside her, "what has your ire, little bird?"

Little Bird kept walking and ignored the voice. What was with the weird nickname? He'd never called her that before. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away, in no mood to deal with him today. They walked silently for a few blocks before she stopped and plopped down on a bench. She put her chin in her hand and sighed dramatically out of her nose.

"I just got the best news ever."

"And what is that?"

"Well, I just found out my younger brother is skipping classes and trying to start fights with other people." Her tone didn't sound too happy and the devil realized she was being sarcastic.

"Hm, well that's too bad, isn't it?" It was blasé and she could tell he didn't care, "I see you've cut your hair."

It almost infuriated her how he changed the subject, but she was glad to get her mind off things she couldn't change.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"Why?"

"You try taking care of thick, wavy hair that's down to your butt!"

* * *

"Hey… What's your name?" She was lying down on her bed. The devil sat in an arm chair across from her.

"It is whatever you wish it to be."

"That is _not_ an answer." Little Bird grouched. Her head hung off the side of the bed and she watched him upside down. Her eyebrows scrunched into a frown.

All he did was shrug. She rolled her eyes, "Fine then, I'll call you Devil." She rolled over onto her stomach with a groan and stared at him until he looked at her, "My name's Kagome. You know, if you were wondering."

* * *

 _Two and a half years—there was something different._

Kagome wrapped a towel around her body as she stepped out of the shower. She brought her hand up and swiped the condensation off the mirror. A startled squeak bubbled up from her throat when Devil just so happened to be in the mirror with her.

"What the heck! Get out of the bathroom I'm in a towel!"

His gaze however was on a dark, bruise-like mark at the base of her neck. She followed his eyes and blushed prettily, bringing her arms around herself in embarrassment. There was something in his eyes she couldn't place.

* * *

Devil appeared in the arm chair by her window. He watched Kagome as she glanced at her "phone" as she'd called it, every few minutes. She didn't even acknowledge his arrival. The black-winged creature ruffled his feathers in irritation.

"Ugh, why hasn't he responded to my texts in two weeks!" Kagome flopped onto her bed face-down.

"Why bother with the boy if he does not wish to speak with you?"

Little Bird jerked her head up, "Oh Devil! What're you doing here?"

He didn't answer her and a silence ensued. Kagome rolled her eyes and let her head fall back onto the bed. She faced his direction remembering his question.

"Well, he _is_ my boyfriend. Usually he responds right away, but for the past two weeks he's been ignoring me. I even called him!" She was mad again. Kagome didn't notice the dark look on Devil's face, instead she turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Boys are stupid."

* * *

"I—I—I" Kagome stopped and took a deep breath, "I broke up with him and he got angry and tried to force himself on me!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have trusted him so."

"Wha—this is not my fault!" Kagome shot back, she looked insulted that he would insinuate such a thing, "God, why do I even tell you things? It's not like you care, or understand. You don't even have a soul!"

He was on her in an instant. A low, angry growl rumbled from his chest and his fangs were bared. They glistened menacingly in the low light of her room. " _You know nothing_!"

Devil vanished and she was left trembling in his wake.

Devil returned hours later, guilt—something he'd never felt before now— eating away at him. He saw his little bird crying in her bed and he sighed. He walked over to her and sat at the edge. Devil awkwardly patted her head and felt more guilt when Kagome flinched at his touch. He shut his eyes tightly before opening them.

"I…" He, a being with immense power, was going to bow his head to a woman, "apologize."

Kagome blinked rapidly, hiccupping while throwing her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry too!"

* * *

"Why do you call me that?"

Devil blinked slowly and let his leathery tail swing back and forth behind him. He tapped his claws against his gradient colored skin and hummed. "Call you what?"

Kagome pinned him with a deadpan expression. "Little Bird."

"Ah," Devil walked toward her. Every step he took was swallowed by shadow. A shadow that danced around him, over him, _inside_ of him. The essence moved like flame and liquid at the same time. It crawled up his legs only to fade midway, leaving his chest and face as pale as marble. "I call you that because you remind me of one."

"Really, how?"

"Like a bird flapping its wings against a storm, you believe I will forget my debt to you."

* * *

 _Five years—she thought she was happy with what she had._

Kagome came storming into her apartment. She threw her keys into the ceramic dish on the table and kicked off her shoes in the doorway. She made her way to her room and dove into bed with a shuddering sigh. Her breath hitched when a cool hand landed on her shoulder. Without looking, she dove into his lap. Her lips trembled heartbreakingly.

"I don't understand!" Kagome cried into Devil's shoulder, "How could he _do_ that?"

"Do not cry my little bird, human men are but ants beneath the soles of your feet." His voice soothed her into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Little Bird settled into the couch with a cup of tea and sighed contentedly. The warmth of the tea seeped into her hands and traveled up her arms to warm the rest of her body. She was enjoying her alone time when another body plopped down beside her.

"Have you a wish, my bird?"

Kagome leaned into him and shrugged, "Wow, you haven't asked that question in ages!" She deflected the inquiry, but he knew and pressed on.

"Tell me little bird, do you have a wish yet?"

Her bottom lip stuck out and she frowned, "Why do you ask?"

"There are those who search for me."

Kagome paid rapt attention, "You mean people like you? Other devils?"

Devil looked down at her and nodded. His hand came to play with a lock of her hair. "Yes, people like me."

A moment passed and she looked up at him, "What does that have to do with my wish?"

"Many want to kill me. If they know you exist, I will have to protect you."

Kagome pushed away from him and sat up on the couch. "Are you telling me I'll be a liability because you haven't fulfilled your debt yet?"

That certainly was not what he meant. He frowned and grabbed her wrist before she could escape him. "No."

"Then what are you saying? Because that's exactly what it sounds like to me!" Kagome couldn't help but feel hurt by the notion. She was hoping that was not the case.

"I simply do not want you to be hurt. If you make your wish, I can leave and there will be no reason for _those others_ to contact you."

What _did_ she want from him?

It was quiet for too long, so he left, and she brooded.

* * *

 _Six months—it had been a while_.

"Long time no see." Kagome muttered when Devil appeared in her living room unannounced. She was slightly angry at him for leaving her hanging.

"My bird." He responded weakly. She glared worriedly at his tone. He was being suspicious.

It was then she spotted a red stain growing from his abdomen and a wing hung limply behind him.

"Devil…" She whispered worriedly, "You're hurt!"

She rushed him to the couch and grabbed her first aid. She felt so stupid for being mad now. Kagome knelt in front of him and began gently dabbing at his wound.

She hadn't even known she was crying until Devil grabbed hold of her tremoring hand and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"You waste your tears, I will heal."

Kagome gave him a watery laugh and softly punched his thigh, "Y—You idiot! I thought my heart was gonna leap outa my chest!" She sighed and rested her head against his knees, "You scared me."

He languidly ran his fingers through her hair, trying to sooth the both of them. "I'm sorry little bird."

Devil wondered at the peculiar warmth that filled him where his soul should have been.

* * *

"My little bird," Devil called to Kagome, "Have you fabricated a wish for me to grant?"

Kagome's gaze fell to the floor. "No."

"Must you take so long to come up with a simple wish?"

The question incited her anger and sadness. She crawled over to where he rested on the ground. Her eyes blazed with righteousness, "But I don't want you to leave!"

Her declaration was met with silence, but Devil's eyes were impassioned. He had waited long for her to say that.

He pulled her close and held her tightly to him. This warmth was not so bad.

* * *

 _One week—was this a step forward?_

Devil played with the ends of Kagome's hair. He thought back to a very important question that had been asked early in their relationship. He trusted his little bird to keep the answer secret, but still wondered if this was a smart choice.

"Sebastian."

Kagome almost didn't catch his whispered word, "Sebastian? What?" She murmured back just as softly.

"My name is Sebastian."

She shot up from her laying position and covered her mouth. Her eyes developed a glassy sheen and she bit her bottom lip. Her reaction was telling enough.

"I entrust my name to you, little bird."

"SEBASTIAN!"

They had agreed that she would never call his name unless she was in trouble, so when his name was called he rushed faster than he ever had to her. She sat at the bedside of a young man who resembled her. The boy was deathly pale and tubes protruded from his mouth and nose. He was connected to a breathing machine.

Kagome looked up with teary eyes, she looked like she'd been crying for hours. Her normally strong, sapphire eyes were murky and her voice was raw and hoarse. She looked tired.

"I know what my wish is…"

She was crying again, but this time Sebastian knew they were not tears of sadness. Her happiness was contagious as she hugged him. She laughed and thanked him over and over again. He held her, taking in her radiant warmth. He was—dare he admit it—glad he could help her. There was a part of him though, that resented her for a wasted wish.

"In the end, you used the wish not for yourself, but for someone else."

"Even though he's stupid and doesn't like to listen to good advice, he's still my brother and I love him."

* * *

A gust of wind blew Kagome's hair from the loose tie it was in and she huffed in exasperation. It was a cool autumn day, and she bundled herself up in a scarf, mittens, and hat. She took in a deep breath of cold air and slowly let it out. It was peaceful in the park and she smiled softly at the falling leaves. It reminded her of the song, _Les Feuilles Mortes_. A familiar shadow fell over her as she hummed the tune softly. Little Bird looked up.

"Sebastian." There was turmoil in her eyes; he understood it.

"Kagome."

* * *

 _One more time._

 _October 5, 2078_

 _"Forget." He said, "Forget it all and come with me."_

 _It was a tempting offer, but I did not want to forget everything that had made me who I am, so I let him leave. Now I am old, and I often wonder what it would have been like had I gone with him, that beguiling devil. Now I will never know._

There is a sudden knock at the door and the old woman places her pen across the words scribed on the beige colored parchment. She wobbles over, cane in hand, and opens the door. There he stands, that same devil, still as ethereal as he had been that day. He beckons her with a smile and she follows.

 _Fin_


End file.
